Memories
by MCR4eva18
Summary: A collection of horrific memories from BVB's teen years
1. Chapter 1

July 13th, 2004 (Andy's memory)

I sat down on the grass with my sketch pad and bag from school, watching cars drive by and other students walk past, talking and laughing. I opened my bag and picked up my old mobile phone which my mum had got me for my 8th birthday. I saw no body had rang or texted me, so I put it back in my bag and headed home, the hot summer sun burning my pale skin. I got in and no one was home. I went straight to my room and slung my bag to the side. I picked up a magazine from my desk and jumped onto my bed to read it. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash from behind me, so I turned round to see a brick with a picture of me when I was 12 stuck to it. I looked out my window to see the local school bully gang, shouting and taunting me.

"Come out of your pit, faggot! Come fight us!" One shouted and threw a stone towards me. I ducked out the way as it flew into my room and hit my Kiss poster. It had ripped it. I felt the anger rise inside me and my cheeks started to burn red. I ripped open my door and jumped over the stairs and out the front door.

"So you do have balls, kid." One said, high fiving his mates and laughing. I could feel my hands developing into tight fists. I swung for the nearest thug and hit him hard in the face. They all looked at me in complete shock.

"You are so gonna pay for that, you faggot!" After the thug had recovered from my punch, he swung back, hitting me in the neck and causing me to fall over. They all laughed and kicked me hard in the stomach and chest. I felt my mouth fill with blood and spit, watching them walk away as everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

January 26th, 2001(Jake's memory)

It was a cold, dark night and I was out for a walk. I rubbed my hands together as the chill shot straight through my fingerless gloves. I came to an old railway track and watched as the lights from cars above on the highway rushed past. I pulled my black cap further down to hide my eyes from the excessive light and walked forwards under the highway. I could see in the distance 4 dark shadows approaching quickly towards me. I turned around and walked the other way, moving fast to escape the shadows. They were moving faster now I had turned round, and I realized they were running towards me. I turned round again and started to jog quickly towards the lights from the town. Suddenly, I felt two cold hard hands grab my arms and pull me towards them. I tried to shout and get help, but another bad tasting hand clamped over my mouth. I could feel myself getting dragged towards the railway tracks and I heard the loud sounds of a train. I tried to scream again, but the huge hand muffled every sound I made. I thrashed my legs around wildly in protest, kicking one in the head. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I tried everything to get free as I heard the train come closer. Then, the hands let go and I was falling. I felt a hard, metal track under my body as I looked up to see a fast moving train not far away. I struggled to get up and off the tracks, but I was too weak to hoist myself up on to the platform. I thought quickly and held my body as close the the platform as I could, sobbing and cringing in pain from the fall onto the tracks. The train rushed past, making my black hair fly everywhere. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I fell to the ground...


	3. Chapter 3

4th October, 2004 (Jinxx's memory)

The autumn leave rolled past me, dancing and diving in the strong wind. Looking around, small children were playing and throwing leaves at each other, while the parents were standing talking and laughing. Not a lot of people wanted to be out when it was like this, thats why I liked it so much. I pulled 5 dollars out of my coat pocket and headed towards the small corner store in town. I opened the store door and a blast of warm air greeted me. I took off my hat and shoved it into my coat pocket, heading straight for the magazine rack. I examined it for a minute, realizing everything on there was rubbish celebrity news and gossip. I looked around quickly to see if there were any other racks anywhere, to my disaproval, there wasn't. I walked casually over to the drinks section and picked up a can of coke. Walking to the counter to pay, I spotted a man leaning against a telegraph pole outside, watching me. I avoided making eye contact with him and paid for my drink. Walking back outside into the autumnal chill, I watched the man carefully as I started walking towards my house. I saw he was far behind, but still following me. I sped up a little, carefully avoiding slippery leaves. Looking behind me to check where he was, I could see he was getting closer. I sped up a little more, in hope of out running him. I was getting suspisious of my mystery stalker. I continued to walk fast until I was on the block that my house stood in, thats when I slowed down. It was getting dark, it normally gets dark early in autumn and winter. I turned round to check if he was still following me, but he was gone. I sighed in relief and slowed right down to normal walking speed. Suddenly, I felt someone run into the side of me, grabbing me and knocking me over into the road. I shouted for help, but no one came. I noticed it was the man who had been following me who was now searching through my pockets and taking my stuff. I managed to knee the man hard in the back and he fell over to the side. Picking up my hat, I walked off. But he got back up again, weilding a pen knife. He plunged the blade into my stomach and twisted it, causing me to fall to the ground in a pool of dark red blood. The last thing I saw was him running off, my wallet, phone and can of coke in his hands.


End file.
